


Point Taken

by Shayheyred



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie's got "it." Doyle is unmoved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aerye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerye/gifts).



> A snippet written for aerye's prompt "Flirty Bodie"

"She wants me."

Doyle snorted.

"C'mon, you saw it!" Bodie slid his chair back a little further and relaxed back in the chair, legs splayed and arm casually (and artlessly) flung over the next chair. He turned to flash a winning smile at the waitress, who responded with a saucy flip of her hips as she walked back to the bar. "There! You must have seen _that_."

"Oh, I saw it, mate. Making a right berk of yourself, you are." Doyle swallowed a mouthful of lager.

"You've got to admit, Ray, I've still got it." Bodie caught the waitress's eye one more time and winked at her. "The Bodie charm is the stuff of legend, you know."

"Yah, like Nessie or Bigfoot. That's the kind of legend you are."

Bodie turned to him, affecting an expression of deep injury. "You wound me, sunshine, you really do. Come on. You have to admit I've still got it."

Doyle sighed deeply and dramatically. "Yeah, all right, you've still got it." He leaned closer to Bodie and surveyed him from under his own long lashes. "For whatever _that's_ worth. But 's pointless, mate, innit?"

"Pointless?"

"Yeah, Bodie. You may still have _it_ —" Doyle smiled wickedly "—but then again, I've got _you._ "

"Point taken," Bodie said. "Let's go home."

* * *


End file.
